narniafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der König von Narnia (Videospiel)
Der König von Narnia ist ein Rollenspiel, welches von Traveller's Tales entwickelt wurde. In Deutschland erschien es am 21. November 2005 für den PC und einige Konsolen. In dem Spiel ist es möglich, jederzeit eines der vier Pevensie-Kinder zu spielen und stets zwischen ihnen zu wechseln. Das Spiel umfasst 15 Level sowie einige Bonuslevel und Filmspots, welche einen Einblick hinter die Kulissen ermöglichen. Ziel des Spiels ist es, möglichst viele Bonusschilde und Statuen einzusammeln sowie sich durch die Level zu kämpfen. Im letzten Level muss man schließlich der Weißen Hexe gegenüber treten und diese besiegen. Beschreibung des Herstellers *''Nutze deine Fähigkeiten, um die Weiße Hexe zu besiegen'' *''Betrete den magischen Kleiderschrank und erfülle dein Schicksal, indem du Narnia vom ewigen Winter befreist'' *''Spiele als Peter, Susan, Lucy und Edmund'' *''Wechsle jederzeit zwischen den 4 Helden und kombiniere ihre Stärken im Bündnis-Modus'' *''Kämpfe gegen über 70 Kreaturen'' *''Dein Freund kann im kooperativen Modus jederzeit dem Spiel beitreten'' Das Spiel Liste der Level *'Der Luftangriff' Das Level spielt in London, während des zweiten Weltkriegs. Man beginnt mit Peter und Edmund als spielbare Charaktere und muss die Mädchen aus ihren Zimmern holen. Bei diesem Level handelt es sich um eine Art Intro, welches die verschiedenen Fähigkeiten der Pevensies darstellen soll. *'Ein flüchtiger Blick auf Narnia' Dieses Level ist das erste Level, welches in Narnia spielt. Man spielt das ganze Level mit Edmund und Lucy. Das Level verköpert eine Art zweites Intro, das die Fähigkeiten der Pevensies in Narnia ins Rampenlicht rücken soll. Auch wird die Fähigkeit Verbünden freigeschaltet. *'Das leere Zimmer' Das zweite und letzte Level, welches nicht in Narnia spielt. Es beginnt, als Edmund und Lucy aus Narnia zurückkehren und Lucy sich versteckt, weil ihr niemand glaubt. Man spielt Peter und Susan und muss Lucy suchen. Sobald man diese entdeckt hat, muss man sich auf die Suche nach Edmund machen. Auch dieser wird gefunden und die Kinder wollen auf ihr Zimmer zurückkehren. Sie bemerken jedoch, dass Mrs. Macready hinter ihnen her ist und flüchten in das leere Zimmer. *'Die Laternen-Einöde' Die Pevensies sind nach Narnia gekommen und beginnen sich auf die Suche nach Herrn Tumnus Höhle. Auf dem Weg dorthin müssen sich die Kinder immer wieder an Zwergen und Wölfen vorbeischlagen. Als sie schließlich an der Höhle des Herrn Tumnus ankommen, müssen sie erneut zwanzig Wölfe töten und werden dann vom Biber in Empfang genommen. *'Zu den Westlichen Wäldern' Die Pevensies sind auf den Biber getroffen, welcher sie zum Biberdamm führen will. Der Weg ist jedoch kein Spaziergang. Die Pevensies müssen immer wieder gegen Kreaturen der Weißen Hexe kämpfen. Gegen Ende ihrer Reise treffen die Pevensies und der Biber auf einen Oger, welcher jedoch von Susan mit einer Panflöte betäubt wird. *'Der Biberdamm' Die Kinder kommen zusammen mit dem Biber zum Biberdamm. Dort stürmt ein Oger aus dem Wald und ergreift den Biber. Die Pevensies müssen versuchen, den Oger und die anderen Geschöpfe der Weißen Hexe zu vernichten. *'Durch den Tunnel' Kreaturen der Weißen Hexe greifen den Biberdamm an. Man spielt Peter, Susan und Lucy und muss versuchen Wölfe und Höhlentrolle aufzuhalten, während der Biber versucht, einen Ausgang freizunagen. *'Der gefrorene See' Peter, Susan, Lucy und die beiden Biber sind aus dem Biberdamm entkommen und wandern nun über den gefrorenen See. Sie müssen sich an Wölfen, Zwergen, Kobolden, Höhlentrollen und Ogern vorbei schlagen. Außerdem müssen sie mehrere Baumstämme aus dem Weg räumen. Dann flüchten sie vor einem Schlitten und können schließlich in einen Wald flüchten. *'Der große Fluss' Peter, Susan und Lucy zerstören die Eisschicht eines Wasserfalls, woraufhin sie auf Eisschollen einen Fluss entlang schiffen. In Aslans Lager angekommen, kämpfen sie gegen Maugrim und andere Wölfe, welche sie schließlich vernichten müssen. *'Edmunds Rettung' Peter dringt in das Lager der Weißen Hexe ein und befreit Edmund. Zusammen bekämpfen sie Ginarrbrik und besiegen ihn schließlich. Dann töten sie zwei Zyklopen und flüchten auf eine Felsterrasse. Von dort flüchten sie auf Bäume, auf welchen sie sich 45 Sekunden verteidigen müssen. Dann werden sie von Zentauren gerettet. *'Aslan verschwindet' Mitten in der Nacht bemerken Susan und Lucy, dass Aslan aus dem Lager schleicht. Sie folgen ihm, schleichen sich an Wachen vorbei und betäuben schließlich sogar einen Zyklopen mit der Panflöte. Schließlich töten sie einige Kreaturen der Weißen Hexe, unter anderem Werwölfe, und treffen auf Aslan. *'Das Gefecht von Beruna' Peter und Edmund kämpfen in der Ersten Schlacht von Beruna. Sie kämpfen gegen Kreaturen der Weißen Hexe und müssen sogar mit Hilfe von Greifen und Bogenschützen nacheinander 5 Riesen aufhalten. Schließlich kämpfen sie noch gegen den General der feindlichen Truppen und können ihn besiegen. *'Das Hexenschloss' Susan und Lucy sind zusammen mit Aslan im Schloss der Weißen Hexe angekommen. Sie müssen Statuen erlösen, welche große Türen für sie öffnen. Sie müssen sich an Wölfen und Geistern vorbei schlagen und treffen am Ende des Levels wieder auf Aslan. *'Die große Schlacht' Die vier Pevensies sind wieder vereint und kämpfen zusammen in der Schlacht von Beruna. Sie müssen immer wieder Angriffswellen zurückschlagen. Sie kämpfen gegen sämtliche Kreaturen, denen sie in den Leveln vorher schon begegnet sind, mit Ausnahme von Zyklopen und Geistern. *'Die Weiße Hexe' Die vier Pevensies haben in der Schlacht von Beruna gekämpft, doch noch während die Schlacht tobt, müssen die Kinder den Kampf mit der Weißen Hexe aufnehmen. Die Hexe wird von verschiedenen Kreaturen unterstützt, welche alle getötet werden müssen. Am Ende gelingt es Susan, Aslan mit dem Horn herbeizurufen, welcher die Weiße Hexe tötet. Inventar Im Inventar, welcher über das Pausenmenü (Escape-Taste) aufgerufen wird, kann man Fähigkeiten kaufen, sobald diese freigeschaltet sind. Liste der Fähigkeiten Nutzbare Gegenstände *'Schwerter und Äste' Schwerter und Äste können von Peter und Edmund als Nahkampfwaffen benutzt werden. Der Gebrauch einer Nahkampfwaffe macht den Gebrauch vieler Spezialfähigkeiten möglich. Äste können auch als Fackel benutzt werden. *'Pfeile' Pfeile werden von Susan benutzt, ihren Köcher aufzufüllen, solange sie noch nicht im Besitz des Gabenbogens ist. *'Grüne Herzen' Die Grünen Herzen können verwendet werden, um Lucys Heilkraft aufzufüllen, solange sie noch nicht im Besitz des Feuerblumenelixiers ist. *'Schneebälle' Schneebälle können von Peter und Edmund umhergerollt werden und Lucy kann auf diesen balancieren, um in der Luft schwebende Gegenstände einzusammeln. *'Stockbündel' Stockbündel können bewegt werden. Peter und Edmund können sie umherrollen. Sie können aber auch durch Dagegenschlagen bewegt werden, was alle Kinder können. Bonusschilde und Statuen In jedem Level kann man Bonusschilde und Statuen einsammeln. Statuen sammelt man, indem man gegen sie schlägt. Die Statuen dienen dazu, in dem Level Die große Schlacht Spezialangriffe der narnianischen Armee zu kaufen. Bonusschilde werden gesammelt, um Bonuslevel oder Videos aus dem Hinter-den-Kulissen-Teil zu erhalten. Nachfolger Prinz Kaspian von Narnia Weblinks *''Der König von Narnia auf Traveller's Tales (englisch)'' en:The Lion the Witch and Wardrobe (video Game) König von Narnia Kategorie:Merchandising